


意外 07.  [上]

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: 完结篇 【上】





	意外 07.  [上]

Chapter 7 上

 

 

在郑在玹看来，对一个人喜欢但又心有芥蒂是件微妙的事，这感觉像有根微不足道的刺扎进肉里，无关痛痒，但它存在的本身就应该引起重视。

是什么时候察觉到他对自己有所隐瞒呢？郑在玹说不上来究竟是哪一次的接触印证了他的想法，又或许是随着日积月累的点点滴滴，促使他想探究的真相也随之浮出水面。

他想到今天悠太对于金道英的夸赞，既然工作上都知道沟通交流的重要，为什么在亲密关系里却要刻意隐瞒？ 

“究竟为什么你都不愿跟我讲？我应该是第一个应该知道这件事的人。”

郑在玹语气平稳，比起埋怨，倒有种苦口婆心的意味在里头。

只是金道英光听到那三个字就已经惶恐不安，他大脑一片空白，明明被紧紧抱着，却还是脊背发凉，满腹疑问。

郑在玹已经知道了？难道是徐英浩告诉他了？他从什么时候开始知道的？

他的反应有些出乎意料。没有太大的感情波动，甚至选在这么一个时间点跟自己摊牌。越想越不对劲，金道英觉得奇怪。

他当下没有回答，长时间的寂静让他几乎可以听到身后人的呼吸声。郑在玹贴着他的后颈，好像对那一片肌肤很执着。

迟早要交托出去的事情，的确需要找个机会说明白，只是现在金道英心里的害怕多于顾虑。

他才刚刚愿意坦诚面对自己的心，就要这么快去冒险了。他不晓得一会儿自己能不能解释清楚这一切的缘由，更不确定郑在玹知道后会不会去理解。

平日里的自己断然不是这样优柔寡断，可偏偏面对郑在玹时，他就越发变得不像自己。

“你确定要现在聊这个吗？” 他的声音有些嘶哑。

郑在玹没说话，转而深深浅浅地轻吻着他的耳后，又辗转相下，停留在他的肩颈处，“我现在咬下去的话，一定会很痛吧。”

“明知故问，”金道英的气息不稳，身体开始慢慢发热。

“现在的人很少会用这么血腥的标记方式，”郑在玹轻咬着那片脆弱的肌肤，“不过我还挺想跟你试试的。”

金道英心下方寸大乱，他还在消化郑在玹已经知道真相的事实之中，整个人处在震惊的状态里，目光涣散。

郑在玹把他翻过身，开始面对面亲吻他。金道英就这样被压在身下，连躲的地方都没有。

两人唇齿牵连在一起，呼吸都变得急促。金道英嗅到他身上的信息素，心有余悸，像是回到了他们第一个夜晚，欲望让两幅躯体交缠，他们之间没有任何空隙。

郑在玹抚摸着他的身体，从腰侧缓慢向后。很快上衣被撩起，那双手触碰过的肌肤传来一阵阵酥麻，金道英心脏狂跳，几乎快要承受不住这样强烈的悸动。

“等等，”他错开自己的脸，大口喘着气，“我刚用了抑制剂，这样会让我产生耐药性。”

郑在玹停住了动作。他直起身，“那就是说今晚还不可以？”

金道英平复了下呼吸，“对。”

郑在玹叹了口气，伸手把床头灯打开，他似乎有些失望，但又压下身凑近去看金道英的眼睛，“真的不行？你别又骗我。”

原本黑暗还能掩饰他的无措，现在有了光亮，金道英被这赤裸的视线盯得满脸通红，耳朵也跟着烧起来，他没去看郑在玹，喃喃地说，“真的不行。平时就有一直在用，加上这次出差，不想有任何差错，又增加了量。”

郑在玹抱住他，把头埋在他颈肩，“药物总会伤身体，你不能一直这样。”

他的话让金道英心里有一丝暖意，可忠告并不能改变他长久以来的决定。 

“没办法，我不想因为自己的第二性别被指指点点。男性Omega本来就很少见，我只能这么做。”

“以后就不用了，”郑在玹握住他的手，“你现在有了我，我可以帮你。”

“帮我？怎么帮？”金道英思索着这个提议的可行性，“你要标记我吗？”

亲耳听到这种话，又看到身下的人用这样无辜又疑惑的神情看向自己，郑在玹强忍着心底的冲动，忍了又忍，却还是情难自抑，又去咬住身下人的嘴唇。

金道英快被亲得喘不上气，直到郑在玹终于肯放过他，“既然不做就不许露出那种表情。”

面对这突如其来的指责，金道英委屈，“我哪能看到自己的表情……”

郑在玹支着手臂，从上而下望着他，突然觉得就这样光看着感觉也还不赖。

不过这可不代表他就要心甘情愿地只跟他进行柏拉图式的精神恋爱，他要他，心理上和生理上必须都要完完全全地占有才能消除今晚的遗憾。

他顿时萌生出一种吃不到就要攥在手里的决心。

“我想做你的第一个男人，”郑在玹摸了摸金道英的后颈，他其实没什么处子情结，此刻却自然而然讲出这种话。

金道英差点被他眼里的温柔迷得神魂颠倒，“你已经是了，”话一出口他才意识到似乎哪里有些不对。

郑在玹冲他笑了笑，“不用安慰我。你喜欢我就够了。”

“什么意思？”这下更让金道英疑惑，“虽然我不觉得第一次有什么，但你的确是我的第一次。”

郑在玹看着他，刹那间有些晃神，但很快又笑得玩味，“唉，有人刚才说自己有经验，让我平白无故吃了一晚上飞醋，”他俯身又去亲他，金道英两眼瞪着圆溜溜，呆呆地看着天花板，“一直逗我玩有意思吗？你是不是故意说给我听想试探我……”

听到这里金道英立即推开郑在玹，迅速坐起身来。郑在玹不满被打断，“怎么，现在是亲都不让我亲了吗？”

金道英终于想清楚了，他恍然大悟，“你刚才说我骗你，是说我骗你我是Beta这件事对吧？”

“对啊，”郑在玹不明所以，“这事你不跟公司里的人说我理解，可私下里你不告诉我还骗我，这就说不过去了吧，” 他也顺着金道英坐起来，“……等一下，你不会还有其他事也瞒着我吧？” 

两个人就这样面对面坐在床上，金道英看着郑在玹好奇的样子，突然气不打一处来。他还以为郑在玹知道全部真相了呢，害得自己瞎担心半天。

虽然总归会告诉他，但是坦白从宽抗拒从严，被发现和主动交待是两种性质。

“你，你真是……”金道英口不择言，他心下盘算着，这事必须要当面认真地讲清楚，而且要选个合适的时间和地点。

现在都已经是深夜，肯定不行，何况他也不指望能在床上跟郑在玹心平气和地谈论这件事。

“算了，现在太晚了，睡觉！”他又重新躺下，把被子扯过来盖自己身上，“有什么事回去再说，明天还要工作，别以为项目到手就没事了，后续还有好多工作要跟进呢……”

郑在玹愣了愣，他这个顶头上司突然被下属发号施令，还是在床第之间，这感觉怪新鲜的。

他一把撩起被子，躺在金道英旁边，不顾对方挣扎紧紧贴着他，“好，那你回去跟我说，不会是什么惊喜吧？”

惊不惊喜不好说，惊吓是一定的。金道英晃晃胳膊让身后的人安分一点，又指指对面那张床，“我好困，你去那里睡。”

“啧，你别得寸进尺，”郑在玹抱住他，心想自己这个领导可不能只存在于工作中，不然金道英容易恃宠而骄，“我就要跟你睡。我又不对你做什么，你怕什么！”

到底是谁得寸进尺？金道英无语。

而且比起担心郑在玹，他倒更害怕自己立场不坚定。刚才搂搂抱抱时他碰到对方下腹部，那个触感让他心猿意马，脑海里又不禁浮现出那副裹着浴巾的身体，上身湿漉漉的，水汽氤氲。

“……那你听话一点，我们睡觉。”他心虚，转过头小声叮嘱郑在玹。

这话怎么听怎么像哄小孩似的，但郑在玹也不计较，反倒觉得别有乐趣。他已然退而求其次，不如干脆享受，于是顺势凑近又落下一吻，“好。”

金道英伸手关掉灯，内心不断祈祷自己镇定一点，可千万不能半夜主动扑上去，否则也太没面子了。

 

 

清晨的闹钟还没响，门铃先叫醒了郑在玹。

金道英还睡得迷迷糊糊，睁不开眼，他的手搭在郑在玹肚子上，身边的人动了动他也没拿开。

郑在玹直起身，看到睡梦中的金道英这样离不开自己，一种莫名其妙的虚荣心油然而生。他原本想下床去开门，结果很快放弃，又重新躺下。

中本悠太忍无可忍，直接拿房卡开门进去。他一只手挡着眼，却又在指缝间给自己留了一个观赏位。果不其然看到这两人依偎在一起的画面，更可气的是郑在玹还对他比了个噤声的动作。

中本悠太觉得自己真是好脾气，这要换成其他人，他早就破口大骂了。他用食指在空中对两人指指点点，以此表达自己内心强烈的不满。

郑在玹冲他摆摆手，轻声说抱歉抱歉。

中本悠太向来不接受口头表示，他蹑手蹑脚地把自己行李收拾好，扭头看了眼郑在玹，压低声音，“公费恋爱是吧？跟我换房是不是蓄谋已久？”

“真没有，”郑在玹笑了笑，看了眼还在熟睡中的金道英，“你别跟别人说。”

中本悠太嗤笑了一声，很快又冷下脸，他伸出手，“封口费。”

 

 

金道英觉得中本悠太看自己的眼神都变了。

这天报告圆满结束，合同如约签下，工作一切顺利，晚上大伙一起聚餐，他们三人坐在一起。

中本悠太看看自己，又瞅瞅郑在玹，笑意在眼神里绽开，看得金道英心里发毛。

他实在没忍住，“你没事儿吧？”

郑在玹低头无奈地笑，“你别管他。”

中本悠太端起酒杯跟金道英碰了碰，反而顾左右而言他，“道英啊，你看看我，孤家寡人已经很可怜了，还要被这样对待……”

金道英听得云里雾里，他转头问郑在玹，“到底怎么了？”

“没什么，我看他是羡慕嫉妒。”说罢郑在玹伸过手来，在桌子下面牵住了自己。

金道英赶忙抽回手，假装自然地放到桌上，他警惕地看了眼周围，发现除了他们三个，其他人都在交谈，没有看向这边。

中本悠太把一切都看在眼里，自顾自地闷了一杯酒，心里更悲凉了，“你们怎么能这么对我？”

金道英瞪了瞪郑在玹，转而又抱歉地看向悠太，他也不知道自己为何如此底气不足，只好说，“对不起……”

“你有什么好对不起的，他自己也有办公室恋情，去年可没少当众秀恩爱，”郑在玹反倒满不在乎，夹了口菜慢悠悠地吃，“可惜今年他那位调去国外了，现在成了远距离，要分不分的断不干净……”

“郑在玹，”中本悠太放下酒杯，“你确定你要继续说下去？要不要我现在帮忙宣传宣传郑总的新恋情？这新闻可比我那点陈芝麻烂谷子的事有趣多了……”

“我错了，”郑在玹为他添上一杯酒，“敬你一杯，你随意。”

金道英拉了拉他的衣角，“少喝一点。”

中本悠太扶额，“受不了了我要换座位，你俩别当我面这样行不行？简直勾起我的伤心往事。”

 

 

隔天返程，一行人登上飞机，金道英依旧坐在悠太身旁，照例要了杯红酒，眼罩一带，耳朵一塞，可谓全副武装。

中本悠太打开一部电影，没看三分之一就有人拍他肩膀。

趁没人注意郑在玹走到悠太这里，他指指自己座位方向。悠太心下了然，正欲起身，听到郑在玹凑近低声说，“加薪5%，顺带一张往返机票，去哪你随意。”

中本悠太顿时感觉自己这两天也没白受刺激，“行，还算你有点良心。”

 

金道英睡得晕晕乎乎，浑身直冒汗，梦里都在感慨为何这一觉睡得如此踏实自在，他简直要陷在座椅里，整个人软成一滩浆糊，骨头都要舒服没了。

直至有人轻轻摸了摸他的额头，接下来眼前一片光亮。

“醒一醒，我们快到了。”

他的眼罩被取下，耳边声音柔情似水。

郑在玹冲他浅浅一笑，嘴角的酒窝跃然于脸上，整个人周身都笼罩着一层忽明忽暗的光影。

好不真实，又是在做梦吗？

金道英伸出手，可郑在玹实实在在握住了，转而又跟他十指相扣。

不是梦。

金道英松了口气。可转念一想到下了飞机，他就要跟他坦白所有的一切，似乎这也和梦境无异。

美好的时光总是短暂，马上就要面对现实了。

 

今天正好是周五，明后天休息日，没什么比这时间点更合适了。郑在玹有两天时间可以消化真相，也有两天时间可以考虑到底要不要和他在一起。

毕竟自己跟他隐瞒了这么多事，甚至还利用他。在和郑在玹相处的这段时间里，金道英心里的不安可谓是与日俱增，尤其当意识到自己原来这么喜欢他，居然会担心说出真相的那一刻会因此而失去他。

金道英多次换位思考，试想自己如果是郑在玹，肯定会很难接受这一切。

胡乱的思想充斥着大脑，他觉得疲惫不堪，心里怀揣了一堆事，存放久了使他麻木，现在要彻底翻出来，突然有种釜底抽薪的快意。

他自己也等不及了。

 

下飞机后金道英拖着行李箱，一直低着头走，不知为何觉得浑身都没力气，隔了好一会儿才犹犹豫豫地说，“在玹，等会儿我们找个地方聊一聊吧，有件事我要告诉你……”

“好，”郑在玹原本不以为意，转头看了眼金道英，结果突然停了下来。

“你怎么出这么多的汗？”他的手抚上他的额头，关切地问。

“嗯？”金道英全身都轻飘飘的，还没顾上回答他，忽然感到眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

“我还说是这人身子太弱，没想到原来是因为这个，”中本悠太手上拿着化验单，上面白纸黑字写着金道英真实的第二性别。他同郑在玹一起走进病房，“你之前知道吗？”

“我也才知道不久，”郑在玹看着昏迷中的金道英，心里五味杂陈，“但这事只有你知我知，回头公司的人问起来，你还是说他是压力太大，劳累过度。”

“好，”中本悠太把单据都交给郑在玹，“不过这样说，不知情的还以为咱们公司多坑人呢，出个差而已，一下飞机就把人累晕过去了可还行。”

郑在玹苦笑，“现在没功夫跟你说这个。”

“好好好，那你陪着吧，我先回家睡觉了，”中本悠太打了个哈欠，拍拍郑在玹的肩膀，“你也别太心疼了，听医生的意思没什么大碍。”

郑在玹点点头。

送走了悠太，他又回到病房。沉睡中的人手上插着针，点滴不缓不急地落下，直至汇入静脉。郑在玹盯着他的手臂看，越发觉得纤细而脆弱。

他攥紧拳头，拾起掉落在地上的病历本，转身又去找了医生。

医生是他熟人，刚才当着悠太的面也只说了一二，后来给郑在玹发信息，让他随后自己单独再来一趟。

医生告诉他，金道英这次的昏迷外加脱水，的确是由于过度使用抑制剂，但这个“过度”其实因人而异。

对于未经生育Omega来说，他体内检测出的量其实并不至于出现如此剧烈的反应，但因为金道英已经有过一次生育，体内的激素水平要比一般Omega要高。因此再怎么合理地使用抑制剂也会有产生抗药性，但副作用却不会因此消除，反而会变本加厉，长此以往对他的身体会有很大的损害。

“以他现在的身体状态，已经不再适合用药物方式消除发情期，除非做手术，” 医生推推眼镜，冲他笑笑，“当然了，最好的建议还是尽快找个Alpha。” 

郑在玹愣在那里，半天都没反应过来，“你说什么？”

医生又跟他解释了一遍。郑在玹无比认真地听，恨不得把一字一句都拨开了揉碎了。可耳边的声音却逐渐远去。

 

郑在玹初为人父的头几个月里，一度疯狂地寻找过那个人。他始终想不通为什么对方选择以那样的方式让他迎接这个小孩。他设想过很多种可能性，有好有坏，但随着时间冲淡，一切都趋于平静。

他总归对那个人抱有极大的歉意。不管是出于怎样的理由，怀胎十月孕育一个新生命可不是闹着玩的。他小时候听母亲说过怀孕及生产的痛苦，关于疼痛本身的描述就让他心惊胆颤。而那个人，是独自承受的。

他现在总算知道了，原来金道英就是他之前一直在找的那个人。

但是，他傻傻地以为金道英喜欢豆豆是因为喜欢自己。

 

 

 

 

 

徐英浩赶过来时，郑在玹正坐在医院走廊的椅子上发呆。 

他身后还跟着一个长相俊俏的男生，那男生比徐英浩还心急，一上来居然要去扯郑在玹的领子，“道英呢？你把道英怎么了？”

还好郑在玹反应快，躲开了。 他尚处在真相中无法自拔，没想到有人还来火上浇油。郑在玹压抑着怒气，皱着眉头看向徐英浩，“这人是谁？”

“亲爱的，你冷静一点，”徐英浩把李永钦抱住，用身体挡在互相怒目而视的两人中间，“在玹，他是道英的室友，也是我的男友……”

李永钦哪里肯这么慢悠悠地讲话，他性子急，嘴里不住地嚷嚷着，“金道英呢？他到底在哪？！”

“这里是医院，”郑在玹上前一步，厉声道，“你最好安静点！”

 

此话一出，当下没人再敢吱声，连旁边正在打电话的路人都停了下来，好奇地望过来。

李永钦躲在徐英浩身后，隔了会儿才小小声嘟囔了一句，“他好凶。”

徐英浩有些哭笑不得揉了揉他脑袋。

 

最终三人决定一起进病房。

边进门郑在玹边跟李永钦说，“你别吵到他。” 气得李永钦跺脚，“这还用你说？我跟道英认识多久了？比你跟他熟！”

李永钦多半还是戴着有色眼镜，自己站在密友的角度，怎么看怎么觉得郑在玹在各种层面上都亏待了金道英，害他怀孕也就罢了，事后居然不知情。李永钦完全秉承了欲加之罪何患无辞的做法，语气上一点也不服软。

可郑在玹哪里容得他这么挑衅，说其他的也就罢了，现在居然随便跑来一个人都敢这么质疑自己和金道英的关系。他被激得毫无风度，差点破口大骂，但又强忍着降低声调，“比我跟他熟？我跟他都生过孩子了，到底谁才比较熟？”

“……你知道了？！”徐英浩和李永钦同时说。

“什么意思？”郑在玹愣住了，没一会儿他反应过来了，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“等等，你们俩居然也知道？”

徐英浩和李永钦面面相觑，脸上满是做贼心虚。

郑在玹震惊到说不出话。他想来想去都想不清楚，凭什么他是最后一个知道这件事的人。

“你，”他终于没再管李永钦，反而去拽徐英浩的领子，“你早就知道了对不对？为什么不告诉我？我当初找他找得多辛苦你都看在眼里，你还当我是兄弟吗？”

徐英浩抱歉地看着他，“在玹，我……”

“你俩要吵去门外吵，别影响道英休息，”这下轮到李永钦说这话了，他昂首挺胸地走过拉拉扯扯的两人身边，驾轻就熟地搬了个凳子坐到金道英床边。

见两个男人一动不动看着自己，李永钦摆摆手，语气很不耐烦，“愣着干嘛，赶快出去啊。”

郑在玹觉得是要好好说说这事，他松开徐英浩，走到金道英床边。他看了眼李永钦，想到这人是金道英的室友，只好清清嗓子，语气生硬但态度软了不少，“那麻烦你先照顾他一会儿，我等下就回来。”

李永钦撇撇嘴，心想你不在的时候全是我照顾的，现在来跟自己假装客气，虚伪。他这边胡乱给人下定义，另一边却也碍于面子冲郑在玹点了点头。

他跟着徐英浩一前一后走出病房，还没等徐英浩说话，郑在玹就长长叹了口气，他一只手叉着腰，另一只手胡乱得拨了拨头发，仍旧不能相信，嘴里更是喋喋不休，“为什么你都知道了我还不知道？到底为什么？他为什么不告诉我……”

爱情使人颓废。徐英浩眼里的郑在玹，从原先的意气风发到现在的满头乱发，他双手交叉在胸前，毫不客气地大笑，“我当然要比你先知道才对。他是我的员工，公司数据库里有他所有的资料，更别说他最好的朋友还是我的恋人。”

郑在玹双目无神，徐英浩看他可怜兮兮的样子也就不再打趣，开始娓娓道来。

最初的起源来自于徐英浩怀疑金道英接近郑在玹的意图。金道英平时很低调，工作勤勤恳恳从来都是服从命令，为数不多的几次要求都和郑在玹有关。那时金道英跟徐英浩有些流言蜚语，对方却也不避嫌。他觉得这人有趣，有次调取了人事资料，居然发现金道英是罕见的男性Omega。

其实这也不是什么新鲜事。他先前和李永钦交往又分手，也知道李永钦的真实性别，金道英刚好也是他介绍来自己公司的，徐英浩从没深究过。只是有一次他邀金道英吃晚餐，中途对方看手机时，突然对着屏幕红了眼眶。

徐英浩当时确信自己听到了有小孩喊爸爸的声音，但他知道金道英没有爱人，更没有孩子。也怪他多心和好奇，徐英浩记下这件事，有天突然想起来了，就重新找出金道英的资料看。

简历上有一整年的空白期，这让徐英浩很好奇，这段时间他究竟干什么去了。他托人去查，没什么结果。他想到李永钦，又用李永钦的名字查，发现他在一家私人医院曾为一场生育手术签过字，这可把徐英浩吓到了。他余情未了，还以为前男友跟别人去生小孩了，结果仔细一了解才知道李永钦是作为生育者家属签的字，而那个人名叫金东营，这是金道英的曾用名。

金道英单身，从未和人说过他有过孩子。他跟李永钦一样过着假装Beta的生活，这意味着他没有Alpha。

那么生下来的孩子去了哪？

徐英浩身边有这么一位好友，孩子是有了，但孩子他妈找不到。 再联想到金道英做手术的日子，跟郑豆豆的生日不多不少只差三天。

世上真的会有如此巧合的事情吗？

“……然后我把李永钦约了出来，他一开始不肯说，但我半真半假地笃定豆豆就是你们俩的孩子，你猜怎么着？他承认了！” 

果然这不是发生在自己身上的事，徐英浩说得眉飞色舞，“你说说我是不是有当侦探的潜质？也太会推理了吧！”

说完他大手一挥，笑嘻嘻地想跟郑在玹来一个击掌。

郑在玹的脸听得青一阵红一阵，到最后他直接哑口无言，陷入了长久的扪心自问。他无视掉徐英浩的击掌请求，仍旧不懂金道英到底是怎么想，把他当成什么人了，为什么来找他又不告诉他？郑在玹满腹疑问，“你把你那小男友叫出来，我听听他怎么说。”

李永钦可不比徐英浩好请。他觉得郑在玹这么做跟审讯犯人毫无两样，可他不是犯人，不需要审问。他趴在金道英床边不肯起身，徐英浩拿他没辙，郑在玹更没辙。

这个陌生人号称是金道英最好的朋友，看样子似乎关系也很亲密。

“刚才如果有冒犯到你，我向你道歉，”郑在玹耐着性子，极尽可能地放下姿态，“我不知道这件事的存在是我的不对。但现在我知道了，即便作为豆豆的爸爸，我也有权利知道这一切吧？”

李永钦原本背对着郑在玹，听到他这么说，肩膀稍微动了动。

郑在玹知道李永钦犹豫了，他赶忙走上前，继续说，“我和道英之间的事，等他醒来后我们两个自己说。但是我不在的这段时间里，他一个人生下豆豆，一定很辛苦，这点我更想从你那里了解。”

郑在玹说得真诚，李永钦听得动容。他叹了口气，缓缓站起身。

“对不起，”这句是跟躺在床上的金道英讲的。 李永钦转过身，对郑在玹说，“我都告诉你。”

 

 

 

***


End file.
